1. Field
This disclosure relates to glass sheets, and more particularly to composite glass sheets comprising a plurality of regions of different glass compositions and methods for forming the same.
2. Technical Background
A glass sheet can be formed using a variety of different processes. The glass sheet can be severed to separate a glass pane therefrom. The glass pane can be processed further (e.g., during a cutting or molding process) to form a glass article.